Daughter Of Evil:One Shot
by Flashlight QUEEN
Summary: We found this on deviant art and thought it was really good so we wanted you people to read it. Credit to Us: Flashlight QUEEN and credit to origanal owner:timeskipsarena


…

…

…

DAUGHTER OF EVIL  
…

…

…  
In another world there was a kingdom no person would dare to even look at. It was ruled by a mean, young princess of the age 14. She had shoulder length blonde hair with a yellow rose and black ribbon to decorate it and eyes that were as blue as the sea. She wore a silken, gold dress and black gloves that came up to her elbows. Her name was Rin Kagamine.  
One day her servant and twin brother, Len, was in one of the many towns to collect taxes. His shoulder length hair had been tied back into a pony tail. Though you couldn't see much for he was dressed in a grey cloak which flowed down past his waist.  
He was to go to the house of the Haigou family. He opened the door without knocking. The family was gathered and was eating lunch. As Len walked in his shoes thudded softly against the hard stone floor. "I'm here to collect your taxes. The princess won't wait any longer." His voice had a somewhat high pitch, which made him sound younger than he was.  
An adult man stood up. "Can't you give us more time. We are very poor. Please I beg of you." The man begged walking towards Len and bowed down, his nose touching the floor. Though he knew it was futile he had to try for the sake of his family.  
Len drew his broadsword and with one swift motion caused the mans head to fly across the room till it hit a wall. Bloor spayed from his body like a fountain that stained his killer's cloak and face.  
Len then turned to face the wife and daughter who stood up in hopes to run away for their lives. He slowly walked toward them and raised his sword. "You cannot escape." He whispered then stabbed the wife in the heart.  
The daughter who was around 18 years of age and had short brown hair ran for the door and Len followed her as soon as he heard her foot steps. Though he was small he was strong and nimble. He slashed her back several times. The girl collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Blood stained the remains of the back of her pink dress .  
Len looked down at her then spit in her hair. As he walked away. Even if she lives her life shall be miserable. She has no family and soon the guards will take her possessions and home away as well. He thought.

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3

Rin counted the money the guards had found in the house that they had taken. "How pathetic. There's almost nothing in here." She said setting down the brown clothe bag.  
Len looked at her. "Well that's obviously why they never paid their taxes." He spoke as he looked at her with a serious expression. "Why is that you've been acting so strange as of late? You haven't been eating snacks or walking in the garden's. Why is that? You seem sad, but you shouldn't be. You have great riches and rule over a vast kingdom."

She sighed, "I have fallen for the Prince from the land that borders the beach. His name is Kaito. He has beautiful blue hair and eyes. Plus his voice is just breath taking." She hung her head. "Though it seems he is not fond of me. I believe he might even hate me."  
"I'm sure you can win him over. You are the most beautiful girl in existence. He couldn't possibly resist you for long." He said hoping to encourage her.  
She just nodded weakly and stood. "I shall be going to bed now. I don't wish to be disturbed."  
Len watched as she left. A sickening pain plagued his heart.

/3 3 /3 3 /3

"Today's snack is Brioche." Len said placing a plate in front his sister. "Is there anything I can do for you today?"  
"Yes," she replied in a weak voice as tears welled from her eyes. "I want you to kill Miku Hatsune of the town near the forests edge. She has stolen the heart of my beloved."  
"That's impossible she's only a commoner!" Len said in shock. A relationship like that shouldn't be allowed.  
"I saw them sneaking around in the forest last night while I was riding Josephine." Rin explained. Josephine was the name of her favorite mare. It was Brown with a white belly. She loved to ride through the forest nearby late at night.  
"If you wish her to be removed I shall obey." He bowed respectfully to his twin.  
She said in a weak voice not to be heard by any other. "Make sure the town by the forests edge is badly stirred."

/3 3 /3 3 /3

The small town was burned to the ground. So many innocent lives were taken that night. Len stand in the town square where the girl with long green hair that was tied into pigtail looked at him with a sad and pained expression. Len drew his sword and gave her a quick and painless beheading. "Miku…" He whispered.  
Len gathered up the army and the headed back to the castle where Rin awaited his return. He wouldn't keep his sister waiting any longer than he had to.

/3 3 /3 3 /3

Meiko had found Kaito crying in the ruins of the town that had been burned down. She told him of how the princess had her family killed and took all the had owned. She easily talked him into helping overthrow the princess who knew no compassion.  
Kaito agreed for he knew he must avenge Miku. So he helped her gather up the angry townsfolk that had been tormented by the tiny princess for so long. They gathered everything they could use as weapons and headed to the castle in the night.

They easily defeated the princess' army that had been wounded and tired from the war the night before. As they moved into the court they saw the servants flee the castle for they knew that time was short.  
Kaito and Meiko ran through the castle with their swords drawn. They were both dressed in armor, Kaito's was Blue and Meiko's red. When they spotted Rin in her bedroom staring out the window she turned toward them. Both rushed toward her. Kaito put the tip of his sword to her throat and Meiko stood ready if she tried to escape.  
The princes closed her eyes and spoke, "My, what a insulting man!"  
Kaito ignored the remark and the two avengers grabbed her and dragged her out of the castle. "You are now a prisoner." Kaito said plainly holding in the tears that threatened to fill his eyes.

/3 3 /3 3 /3

The tiny princess who once ruler of the vast country was now held prisoner by the villagers who were once loyal to her. As she awaited her execution she looked out into the large, bustling crowd.  
As the church bells rang to signal it was three 'o clock Rin watched as Kaito approached her and drew his sword that shined in the sunlight. She knew somewhere her servant said his line. "Oh, it's snack time."  
Kaito struck her swiftly and unforgiving. Then Meiko made the second and final blow. The little princess had finally got what she had sought.


End file.
